


Art: Frontierland

by anuminis



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Western, Digital Art, Gen, M/M, SGA Reverse Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anuminis/pseuds/anuminis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>made for the SGA Reverse Big Bang Challenge 2014<br/>Cowboys and Aliens with a little sprinkling of the Supernatural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Frontierland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stella_pegasi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stella_pegasi/gifts).



**Title:** Frontierland  
 **Medium(s):** Digital manipulation  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Character(s) and/or pairing(s):** John Sheppard, Rodney McKay, Teyla Emmagen, Ronon Dex  
 **Warning(s):** Guns and Rodney on a horse (yes, he can ride)  
 **Preferences:** Gen or Slash (McShep)  
 **Notes:** Cowboys and Aliens with a little sprinkling of the Supernatural. Real Western AU or the team stranded on a Frontierplanet - I would love to read both.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the story inspired by this picture:
> 
>  
> 
> [The New Frontier by stella_pegasi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1801126)
> 
>  
> 
>  

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The New Frontier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801126) by [stella_pegasi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stella_pegasi/pseuds/stella_pegasi)




End file.
